


I'll Teach You

by chronicopheliac



Category: Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, King Arthur (2004)
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, Flirting, Kink Meme, M/M, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:09:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6834781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicopheliac/pseuds/chronicopheliac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink meme prompt: Tristahad, 55. "Relax your throat." with virgin!Galahad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Teach You

Traveling for days without rest was easy. It was when they had to sit around doing nothing that Tristan found things difficult. The other men seemed to enjoy the respite of making camp, messing around as though there was nothing to worry about, but that was part of the reason Tristan hated it. There was always something to worry about.

An opportunity to rest was an opportunity for an enemy to get the upper hand. The men tended to let themselves get carried away, drinking and cavorting about, and drunk men were less likely to be vigilant, and therefore easier to ambush. It’s not that Tristan objected to fun, of course, but he was strict with himself about the time and place one could have it.

With these thoughts in mind, Tristan had set out to the edge of their camp in the woods as the evening light waned, keeping watch if only for his own peace of mind. He sat against a particularly large tree and cut himself a piece of apple as he surveyed the woods, listening for any sign of disturbance.

Footsteps approached from behind, a steady but light footfall with no sound of armor or leathers - Galahad.

“Bored?” Galahad dropped down to sit next to Tristan, close enough that their shoulders touched.

“Never,” replied Tristan, cutting another piece of apple and holding it out to Galahad without looking at him.

“Well I’ve come to keep you company anyhow,” Galahad grinned, taking the offering with a nod of gratitude. “Anything interesting happening out here?”

“I would have reported it back at camp.”

“Ah, right. You know, they were all just talking about how they think you’re far too serious when you’re not in battle.”

“And what do you think?”

“I think you’re right to be vigilant. These are dangerous times, after all.” Galahad held out his hand for another bit of apple, and Tristan obliged. “But you shouldn’t sit out here alone. Two pairs of eyes are better than one.”

“And two pairs of lips can be a distraction.”

Galahad choked on his apple. “That’s not-- I mean, I came here to help!”

“Yet you are still talking, rather than watching.”

“Oh… OH. Y-yes, of course. You meant lips as in… speaking. Of course.”

Tristan looked at Galahad from the corner of his eye, one eyebrow raised. “What did you think I meant?”

Flushed pink over his nose and cheeks, Galahad looked away. Tristan thought it was charming.

“Never mind what I thought. You could have just told me to shut up.”

Silence fell between them, and Galahad let out a breath in relief that Tristan didn’t push his inquiries further. And then he did.

“You thought I meant kissing,” Tristan asserted.

“I told you never mind!”

“Why would you think I meant kissing?”

“I thought talking was distracting. Shut up!”

Tristan turned his head to look at Galahad, eyes sparkling with amusement. Fidgeting under Tristan’s gaze, Galahad seemed discomfited, trying to look anywhere else but Tristan’s face.

“You were talking about pairs of lips! What else was I supposed to think?” He flailed his arms in exasperation.

“You said ‘two pairs of eyes’, I merely thought to respond with a similar image.”

“Well it’s stupid. No one talks about lips unless they want to kiss. Or talk about kissing.”

“Is that so?”

“Now you’re making fun of me.”

“Perhaps,” Tristan smiled. Galahad reached over and grabbed the rest of the apple out of Tristan’s hand, taking as large a bite as he could manage with a comically defiant expression. Tristan only laughed and returned to looking out into the forest.

The rest of the evening passed in an amicable, if awkward, silence.

 

* * *

 

Morning was the time when the camp was alive with more drudgery than mirth. Some were honing their skills in a small, makeshift training yard, others were checking their armor or horses, while Tristan sat by his tent and tended to his blade, keeping his eyes and ears on his surroundings as always. It was a morning like any other, unremarkable until Galahad emerged from his own tent and caught Tristan’s eye.

As soon as their eyes met, Galahad blushed and looked away, as though the very act of making eye contact burned. Interesting. Galahad was making a very obvious attempt to face anywhere but Tristan’s direction as he prepared himself to train with Bors and Gawain.

Working out what was going through Galahad’s mind was no simple task, but Tristan could venture a guess as to the cause of his troubled behaviour. It was possible that Galahad thought of pairs of lips, flustered by their conversation the night before. Whether that meant that he thought of _Tristan’s_ lips was harder to guess. As far as Tristan knew, Galahad had never shown an interest in anyone in a romantic capacity before.

Regardless, it was something that Tristan decided he had to find out.

 

* * *

 

By the early afternoon the atmosphere was a lazy one, which meant everyone was scattered in and around the camp without purpose, so it took some time before Tristan was able to find Galahad. He was obscured by one of the larger tents where the horses were stabled, occupying himself with rubbing them down.

With careful steps, Tristan was able to sneak up on him, leaning forward to speak into Galahad’s ear: “You’ve been avoiding me.”

“Shit!” Galahad jumped and whipped around to face Tristan. “You bastard, you scared the life out of me!”

Tristan grinned. “Should have been paying attention, boy, I approached you very slowly. Plenty of time to notice me.”

“In other words, you snuck up on me. Ass.”

“So I’m an ass and a bastard. What else?”

Galahad turned to face the horses again and feigned at adjusting the straps of a saddle. It wasn’t even his horse. “And a brute. What do you want, Tristan?”

Tristan got closer behind him, rumbling against the shell of his ear. “I’m curious to know if you’re still thinking about lips.”

A soft sound, not quite a whimper, escaped Galahad’s lips, which he tried to hide by clearing his throat. Still, he leaned back just enough to touch his shoulders against Tristan’s chest, hands dropping to his sides. Tristan took the opportunity to thread their fingers together and close the distance between them, resting his chin on Galahad’s shoulder.

“Wh...why,” came Galahad’s soft inquiry. His hesitation sent heat coiling in Tristan’s belly. Tristan brought one hand up to tug at Galahad’s curls and brushed his lips over the hair along Galahad’s jawline, pleased as Galahad gasped at the contact.

“Why not? Should I not be curious about your thoughts? Or your lips?”

“No, I… I mean, yes. I mean, it’s fine, you can think what you want, I--” his rambling was interrupted by Tristan turning him around and bringing their lips together. Galahad scrabbled his hands over Tristan’s shoulders and chest, uncertain perhaps of what he wanted to do with them, but after a moment he relaxed in Tristan’s arms and slid his hands up to tug at the ends of Tristan’s hair with his fingers.

The kiss was just a light press of lips, meant to startle Galahad with the hope of getting an admission that he had been thinking of Tristan (and his lips) all day, but Tristan was surprised to find Galahad instead looping his arms around Tristan’s neck to pull him closer, deepening the kiss with a shy flick of his tongue. This was better.

They swayed together as Tristan deepened the kiss, nipping at Galahad’s tongue as he snuck his hands down to grab at Galahad’s ass, which earned a muffled cry of surprise that turned into a soft moan when Galahad realized what was happening. Galahad tugged Tristan’s lower lip between his teeth and pulled back, panting for breath.

“We should… continue somewhere else.” His words barely registered to Tristan at first, and he murmured in protest when Galahad pulled away. Galahad tugged at him, insisting he follow, and at last Tristan registered Galahad’s words and grinned.

“Oh, that is a marvelous idea.” And he took Galahad’s hand to lead him away from the camp to the place they had kept watch from the evening prior.

It took a little longer than it should have because they were unable to keep their hands and mouths away from each other, and so had to pause every so often against a tree before one of them came to his senses and pushed on.

Before Tristan had a chance to consider what he wanted to do when they arrived at the spot, Galahad grabbed him by the strap across his chest and pulled him close to pick up where they left off once more, turning him so he could urge Tristan against a large tree nearby. Tristan slid his hands into Galahad’s hair, brushing his thumbs over his cheekbones as Galahad tilted his head up to mouth at Tristan’s neck.

Sighing with pleasure, Tristan grabbed Galahad’s hips so he could position him to straddle his thigh, shifting his hips for more friction between them, his own arousal growing more insistent as he felt the solid heat of Galahad’s erection pressed against him. They rutted against each other with increasing fervor, moans getting lost between kisses.

Impatient for more, Galahad dropped to his knees and plucked at Tristan's buckles, laughing up at Tristan as he helped with getting his cock free. Galahad’s enthusiasm was endearing as he grabbed the thickening length with one hand, leaning forward to suckle at the head, already dripping with beads of precome. Tristan was helpless to do more than pet Galahad’s hair, struck breathless as Galahad’s velvety tongue licked him from base to tip and teased over the edge of his foreskin.

“More,” gasped Tristan as he bucked his hips forward, seeking the full enveloping warmth of Galahad’s mouth.

Embarrassed, Galahad ducked his head down and leaned his forehead against Tristan's thigh. “I don't-- I've never… done this before.”

Tristan forced Galahad’s head up with one finger under his chin. “Do you want to?”

“Yes,” breathed Galahad, bracing both hands on his own knees.

“Then open your mouth, pup.”

Uncertainty coloured Galahad’s features, but he obeyed. Tristan stroked a hand down the side of his face as he lined himself up against Galahad’s lips and eased inside, his other hand coming up to trace a finger over the stretch of Galahad’s mouth.

“That’s it, close your lips a little tighter.” He pushed in a bit further before pulling out, then back in deeper still, and Galahad squeezed his eyes shut as he gagged. “Relax your throat, pup, you’re doing very well. Remember to breathe through your nose,” he added with a smirk.

Galahad looked up at him with feigned annoyance as both hands drifted to the back of Tristan’s thighs, fingers digging into the muscles for something else to focus on while he did his best to breathe. Once he was more accustomed to the intrusion, Galahad’s expression turned earnest and he began sucking more eagerly, humming at the back of his throat when Tristan’s hand came to rest on his head to keep it still while he fucked into Galahad’s mouth.

“You feel very good, pup, suck harder,” Tristan said through gritted teeth, breath hissing out when Galahad complied, making wet, sloppy sounds that made Tristan’s cock twitch. Galahad’s hands were suddenly gone, and Tristan looked down to see Galahad touching himself with desperate, quick strokes as he struggled against Tristan’s touch to suck him faster. A part of Tristan wanted tell Galahad to slow down, to draw out their pleasure just a little more, but before long his legs were shaking and his hips stuttered forward so the tip of his cock hit the very back of Galahad’s throat as his orgasm was drawn out of him, and it definitely did something to Tristan to know that Galahad was swallowing every drop of his release.

Just a few more strokes of his own hand brought Galahad to completion as well, and Tristan slid down to sit against the tree so he could gather up some of the come spilling over into Galahad’s hand, and taste. Galahad tipped forward to rest his forehead on Tristan’s chest, breathless and shaking with laughter and exhilaration.

“That was…”

“Yes,” Tristan agreed. He wrapped his arms around Galahad and maneuvered him around to lean his back against Tristan’s chest, grazing his lips along the side of Galahad’s face. They sat nestled together for a while, Galahad with his head tilted back so they could enjoy languorous, gentle kisses, and they lingered long enough to notice the light waning through the trees.

“We should go back,” said Galahad.

“Mm.”

“We’ll be missed at the camp, they might come looking for us.”

“Mm.”

“We need to eat.”

Tristan sighed.

“We could… come back and keep watch later,” Galahad suggested, tracing patterns over Tristan’s hands. “Although, my jaw’s a bit sore.”

Laughter bubbled up from Tristan’s chest, and he nipped playfully at Galahad’s ear. “Then perhaps we’ll give your jaw a rest, and put other parts of you to use.” Galahad coughed and tried to twist out of Tristan’s arms, his face flushed deep scarlet, but Tristan was stronger and held him close. “Unless you don’t want to?”

Galahad settled, turning his head away. “No it’s… fine. I’m just. I’ve never--”

“All right, pup, don’t worry your pretty head,” Tristan grinned and released him, though Galahad didn’t move away after all. “I’ll teach you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! <3
> 
>  
> 
> [Come prompt me or say hello on tumblr!](http://chronicopheliac.tumblr.com)


End file.
